Hell in Heels
by Vampyre Nights
Summary: Deeks says the wrong thing to Kensi, and lives to regret it


**As I'm struggling with a conversation, something completely different came to mind, this one shot is a bit of a preview as I'm not sure if I should do it. So please let me know if it's worth writing the whole story. I'm not a fan of Deeks so enjoyed writing it! Please r&r. **

Deeks walked towards the bullpen much more confidently than he felt. Kensi wasn't at her desk and for once he was happy about it.

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A large shoe box sat on his desk, size 13, with his name in it.

'What did you do?' Callen asked, sitting back with a smile on his face.

'What makes you think I did anything?' Deeks deflected not wanting to know the contents of the box, 'Can't I receive gifts?' Kensi hadn't said a word to him after they'd finished the op, he was pretty sure this wasn't a 'gift' and if it was he wasn't going to like it.

'We saw Kensi leave it there,' Sam leaned back in his chair, 'I know that look.' He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he knew Kensi was pissed at Deeks, and not in a playful way.

Deeks groaned, no he wasn't going to like this at all.

'You,' Kensi strode into the bull pen, 'you think I should've been able to keep up with you and a runaway suspect in 6 inch heels, try it yourself!' Kensi snapped and pointed at the box.

'And you can stop smirking unless you want a pair of your own,' she turned on Callen, they all thought that wearing next to nothing, skin tight at that in stupid shoes that were NOT designed to be walked in let alone run in, was easy. Well of course they did, 1) she's a girl so automatically she can do it, 2) they don't have to. Well today they'll find out how hard it is to be the teams Barbie doll.

'Kens,' Callen realised he was going to lose if he didn't placate her, and quickly. 'No one thinks it's easy.'

'HE does,' she pointed an accusing finger at Deeks, 'and now it's his turn.'

Deeks tentatively opened the box, and then stopped dead with the box open by only an inch, no she wouldn't, couldn't, definitely shouldn't do it to him.

'Wow,' Sam grinned over his shoulder, 'they're definitely you.'

'How….' Deeks started, but never got the chance to finish.

'Unfortunately, men design items for use by women without thinking about what the female has to go thru,' Hetty rounded the table, flipping the lid completely off the box.

Kensi couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face, Callen almost chocked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken. A pair of hot pink 6 inch stiletto heels sat in the box. Deeks went white, looking at his partner hoping she was just kidding.

'6 inches, probably the most painful thing I've ever suffered. My apologies Ms Blye,' Hetty turned to the younger woman, 'I swear I will never again ask you to wear such ridiculous shoes. These are the last 6 inches this office will purchase.'

'Apology accepted and thank you,' Kensi replied apologetically to the tiny ops manager. Sam and Deeks both raised an eyebrow to the mutual apologies, Callen simply squeezed Kensi's hand, a movement not missed on either man sitting opposite.

'Shoes Mr Deeks,' Hetty turned back to the still rather pale detective who was making no effort to move, although under his desk and into the ground was appealing right now. 'Today would be nice.'

Dutifully and because he was scared of both Hetty and Kensi, Deeks slowly removed his shoes. He picked up one of the offensive shoes and looked up at his partner hoping for a last minute reprieve. One look from Kensi told him that no reprieve was coming, he slowly pulled the shoes onto his feet.

'Done,' he looked up, hoping against hope that was it, _yeah__as__if_.

'Stand up,' Kensi commanded, not even trying to hide the grin on her face, she was really enjoying this, but looking around the pen so was Sam and Callen. If Hetty was having fun he couldn't tell.

Deeks stood and _oh__my__god__how__did__she__walk__in__these?_

Deeks watched in horror as Hetty walked behind him and removed his chair, worse she wheeled it over to Kensi who, with a flourish put her feet up.

Eric's whistle was at that point the best thing Deeks had ever heard. With relief Deeks reached down to remove the instruments of torture,

'Don't even think it,' Kensi told him, 'ops isn't that far.'

Deeks looked towards the stairs, she wanted him to walk in these, _it__'__s__official__she__'__s__a__sadist._

'You could always run,' she continued, 'as you think it's so easy.'

'No, I'm good,' Deeks lied, he wasn't good, he was in agony. The only reason he wasn't admitting how much pain he was in wasn't Kensi, it was Callen and Sam, for some reason he couldn't admit to them that he couldn't do what Kensi could. Deeks looked around the pen waiting for them to head to ops when he realized they were waiting for him.

He slowly took a step to the side and immediately regretted it, the pain that shot thru his ankles was possibly the most painful thing ever. That being said his feet were making a case for amputation. _Time__to__suck__it__up_, he told himself and slowly headed for the stairs.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

'Deeks, I had no idea,' Nell smiled at the detective as he walked in, Deeks with a foot fetish, or maybe a self harm fetish, Deeks was full of surprises.

'Not my idea,' Deeks shot Kensi a look.

'Hurts doesn't it?' Nell smiled, men should have to wear heels at least once, they certainly enjoyed seeing women in them.

'Thanks,' Deeks realized that Eric was offering him a chair, with a sympathetic look, _at__least__Eric__feels__sorry__for__me_.

'Thought you'd never offer,' Kensi promptly sat down, 'my feet are killing me.'

Deeks was about to say something when Nell started the briefing, it was at that point he noticed Callen. The normally stoic team leader was struggling not to laugh, he was enjoying Deeks pain just as much as Kensi was, Hetty and it seemed Nell as well.

Callen listened to Eric and Nell as they briefed the team about the latest case, he was listening, he was even watching the security footage, but mainly he was watching Deeks. Poor guy was in pain, but Callen wasn't that bothered he was glad to see Kensi smiling. After last night he didn't think he'd see that anytime soon.

X0x0x0x0x0x0

'Kensi see if the family know anything, take the cripple with you,' Callen instructed the junior agent, '_glad__you__enjoyed_,' he whispered into her ear.

'C'mon Deeks,' Kensi smiled at her partner, 'you can take them off….. when you get downstairs.'

Deeks groaned, he was never going to make it down the stairs.

It took 10 minutes but he did, thanks to the banister, he also remembered to make note of the laughter coming from the top of the stairs as Callen and Sam could no longer stop themselves.

'Explain,' Sam turned to his partner.

'He yelled at Kensi because she didn't keep up when he chased Edgers last night,' Callen told his partner.

'Hetty apologised?' Sam still couldn't quite believe he had heard that bit correctly.

'She kind of blew up at Hetty after, guess Hetty saw her point of view,' Callen left his stunned partner at the top of the stairs.

'Can you walk?' Callen asked Deeks as he walked into the bullpen.

'No thanks to you,' Deeks looked up from where he was tying his laces.

Callen leaned down and quietly told him, 'Next time you have a go at Kensi just remember she doesn't have it easy, she just makes it look easy,' Callen walked out of the bullpen squeezing Kensi's arm as he went.


End file.
